I Know
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Maura tries to get Jane to go to yoga class. Jane tells Maura to come to bed. Rizzles. One Shot.


**Season Two One Shot**

**Characters aren't mine. If they were, Jane and Maura would be picking out china patterns by now.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not getting up, and there's nothing you can say that will make me," Jane pulled the covers over her head and rolled away from the frustrated grunt directed at her. "I cleaned the apartment, bought groceries, washed all my clothes, <em>and<em> ironed my button downs. I deserve a break." With a violent thrust, she pushed the sheet down and away from her face so her glare could easily be seen. "Oh, and I caught a killer _and_ did it by grabbing a live grenade. So, cut me some slack, okay? It's Saturday. I deserve some down time."

"You've had 3 months of down time. One yoga class isn't going to hurt you. In fact, it should help you to keep your scar tissue from…"

"What do I keep saying about you and my privates?" Jane sat up, finger pointed at Maura. "You are not allowed to talk about them."

"Talking about your scar tissue is _hardly_ talk about your privates, Jane. Now, come on, if you get dressed now, we can just make the first class."

"No, forget it. I'm not going, Maura, and you _can't_ make me. I did everything else you and Ma have been nagging me to do, but I'm not doing this. You can either leave or sleep with me because I'm going back to sleep." With one final glare at her friend, Jane flopped back into her bed and snuggled around her favorite body pillow.

"Jane…"

"No. Bed or leave."

"Okay, fine." The sound of Maura leaving the bedroom echoed in the sudden quiet.

Jane smiled as she mentally celebrated her victory before sinking further into her bed. With a triumphant snort, she rolled over, effectively putting her on her right side and in the middle of the bed. It didn't take much time for her to drift to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Her hand resting on something warm and squishy was the first thought to register in her sleep addled brain. The second was the thought, <em>"vanilla and honey". <em>Quickly after that, _"Maura…hmmm."_ She slowly opened one eye to find herself wrapped around her best friend as if Maura were Jane's favorite body pillow. "Maura, what are you doing here?" Her left eye refused to open, so her right eye was doing a valiant job of seeing for both.

"Drowsing." Maura opened her eyes and looked down at her friend.

"I thought you went to yoga?" Jane shifted and tried to roll off of the smaller woman but was stopped by a firm hand on her back.

"Don't move. I'm comfortable."

"_Okay_… I'll just stay right here then," Jane's voice held an edge of unease under the irritation she was projecting. She had an awkward moment where she wanted to move her hand from under her friend's shirt but wasn't sure what to do with it until Maura's landed on top of hers, thus effectively keeping Jane's hand where it was. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"You told me bed or leave. I didn't want to leave and go to yoga class alone… _again_, so I chose bed. I borrowed one of your t-shirts and a pair of your running shorts. I hope you don't mind."

With some effort, Jane leaned up a bit to look at the shirt. Maura had chosen her 'Scare Yourself a Little Every Day' shirt. She resettled. (Maura's hand refused to move from her back.) With a curious glance up at the closed eyes of the doctor, she had a moment to decide before raising the covers to see what shorts Maura had grabbed. From the little bit of cloth she could see, it looked like her black pair. Her eyes settled on the fact that her exposed legs were wrapped around Maura's in a less than 'just friends' way.

_Jane_ was wearing a tank top and underwear, no shorts or pants. The detective had a sudden moment of mindfulness. "Maura, I'm not wearing any pants."

"I'm aware."

"Maybe you could let me up so I could at least put some pants on?"

"If I let you move, the warm spot will dissipate, and, as I told you already, I'm comfortable."

"Maura," Jane hesitated, not sure how to make this situation work where the next words out of her mouth were not awkward, "I slept with pants on when Casey was here."

"You also wore the white tank. They smell like his cologne." Maura cracked an eye to look at Jane. "I started the last load of laundry before I came to bed."

"What are you? My mother?"

"I doubt you sleep with your mother like this." Maura smirked, closing her eye again.

"Man, really? Okay, what is going on here? Why won't you let me up, and _why_ are you in my bed?" Jane's anger finally took over.

"I told you; I'm comfortable, and I'm here because you told me to come to bed." The arm holding Jane down finally released as Maura rolled over on her side to face the detective. "This side of the bed smells like him, too," she stated as she flipped the pillow over. "I prefer this scent on you when you chose to wear it. I've noticed you sometimes wear men's cologne. It smells better on you than on him."

"Maura… what…?" Jane's eyes narrowed as her brain tried to make sense of what was going on. "I'm going to the little girls' room. I'll be back, okay?"

Without another word, Jane slipped out of the covers and away from the bedroom. She ran through a quick routine, showered off, and dressed in a clean tank, underwear, and pair of shorts from the stash of night clothes she kept in the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she considered what to do next, then shrugged and headed back to bed. As she slipped under the covers, Maura slipped out and took a turn in the bathroom. Several minutes later they were both back in bed and lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"So, you going to tell me what's going through that big brain of yours or what?" Jane laced her fingers together and let them rest on her stomach.

"No." Maura shrugged, causing the bed to shake.

"Maura?" Jane's voice held both a warning and a plea for her friend to tell her what was going on.

"I'm not fond of the idea that you and Casey shared a bed for the night, but it didn't actually click as reality that you had, in fact, shared this bed until I smelled his scent on your bed sheets."

"So what? You slept with Slucky _multiple_ times."

"I did, and it was a mistake."

The silence lingered for a long time as Jane thought of what to say next. "Maura," she turned her head to look at the other woman, "are you jealous?"

"Slightly," came the straightforward response. "I seem to have developed some territorial feelings regarding you and your bed."

"Wow, I was _not_ expecting you to say that." Jane rolled over to face Maura, who remained staring at the ceiling.

"Don't ask if you don't want to know, Jane." Maura turned her head to face Jane, opting to remain on her back.

With a sigh, Jane ran her free hand through her hair. "You know, you sleeping with Slucky was driving me nuts."

"I know, and I'm sorry." The look on Maura's face said she was sincere about her apology.

"I used that cologne you like before I came back to bed." Jane gave a weak smile.

"I know, and I'm glad you did." Maura returned the smile with one of her own, equally as weak but genuine in her appreciation.

Jane grunted, some decision finally reached in her head. "I was jealous, too."

"I know, and I'm grateful you're willing to say so." Maura rolled over to face Jane. "What now?"

"We kiss and make up?" Jane flashed her classic grin.

"Is that an offer?" The honey brunette leaned closer, closing the gap between them.

"A suggestion, but, if you have a better one…"

"No, this one will do," Maura whispered against Jane's lips before settling against the detective to follow through with Jane's suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and to the point. I hope you ladies don't mind. Reviews are my preferred method of praise, but I'll take coffee andor gummy bears as well. ;-)**


End file.
